Definición
by Ru.Q
Summary: 10051. Luego de regresar del futuro la vida a pesar de regresar en su rutina no vuelva hacer la misma. Los recuerdo se confabulan atrayendo a su destino dos personas que no pueden escapar una de la otra en una relación sin definición.


**Disclaimer:** KHR no me pertenece, sino a Amano Akira.

NOTA: estos sucesos están situados después del arco de sucesión (donde aparece la familia Shimon) y antes del arco de los Arcobalenos. Es un 10051 (ByakuranShoichi) si no te gusta, no leas.

* * *

><p><strong>Define "amistad"<strong>

_Relación matemáticamente de porcentaje infra cero en compatibilidad de caracteres humanos. _

…

Byakuran tenía recuerdos. Toneladas de ellos. Seguramente la persona con mas recuerdos en el mundo, y todo por las incontables vidas de si mismo que había vivido.

No recordaba todo, muy en el fondo seguía siendo humano y más profundamente estaba consciente de ello, así que era imposible que recordase todo de todas las vidas que vivió en ese futuro tan divertido.

De todas esas vivencias e imágenes que habían pasado sin que hubiesen pasado había unas que brillaban más, los primeros recuerdos que surgían cuando veía algo mínimamente familiar. Recuerdo de un amigo, de un chico, de un compañero. Un genio que lo acompaño y ayudo… y traiciono.

_Shoichi-kun_.No, él era _Sho-chan. _No lo concia –sabia tanto de él, pero aun no lo concia. Ese chico de cabello rojizo, de lentes y cuerpo delgado poco entrenado, torpe y nervioso.

Lo extrañaba, todos lo Byakuran que estaban en él lo extrañaban. Ni uno solo se sentía traicionado, es más, lo veían terriblemente divertido a su impredecible amigo. Todo un genio, y extrañaba sus charlas, sus juegos y todo lo que le había dado en sus otras vidas.

Probablemente debería ir a buscarlo ¿cierto? No había nada de malo en ver a un amigo. Además, él ahora era _bueno_, ya no había razón para que Shoichi estuviera con el Vongola en vez de con él. Podrían tener una amistad de verdad, estar juntos sin mentiras… bueno, tal vez algunas mentiras para hacer las cosas más divertidas.

Quería verlo, e iba a verlo.

…

_Conexión empática perdurable entre dos sujetos extraños. _

…

Para Shoichi la vida siempre le había parecido dura, y eso que tenía la más corriente y monótona rutina de Namimori. Se levantaba, iba a la escuela después de comer con su familia y pasaba sus clases extraordinariamente –matándose estudiando –pero los profesores siempre premiaban sus trabajos. A pesar de eso, a ninguno de ellos le importaba realmente él chico de lentes y personalidad introvertida.

No le gustaba ser como era, un débil que vivía evitando la atención sobre si mismo, pero esa era la única forma de _sobrevivir_. Le gustaría hablar con los demás con la misma facilidad con la que resolvía un lagoritmo. Lástima que las personas y la matemática no son cosas altamente comparables en similitudes.

De cualquier forma ya su vida le traía sin cuidado. Ahora solo quería un futuro normal. Sin guerras, sin devastación, sin Trinity Sette y sin Byakuran. Había _pasado_ por tantas cosas en ese futuro que esperaba no se repitiese ni rozando. Hasta había evitado ver al Decimo Vongola todo lo que pudo, solo le había enviando de parte de Spaner un equipo nuevo para Tsunayoshi y desde ahí siguió con su común vida de chico de secundaria.

A veces hablaba con Spaner o veía de lejos que al chico que le debía su vida y sus compañero/guardines estuvieran bien. Tampoco es como si pudiese ayudar demasiado, aun se le aceleraba el corazón de recordar como tuvo que esperar horas a que el presidente de comité de Namimori se durmiera para enviarlo al futuro.

Ya no quería saber nada de eso. Aunque lo extrañase lo olvidaría, a lo sumo lo tendría en su corazón como un valioso relicario de lo especial que pudo ser su vida. Con eso se conformaba, el no era como esos chicos que tomaron en sus manos la responsabilidad, no de este mundo, sino de billones más. Tampoco era ese modelo de si mismo adulto que había pasado años de agente encubierto. El solo era un chico que su peor pesadilla era que Lambo apareciera y lo mandase a cambiar el futuro en algo apocalíptico de nuevo.

Y aunque se repitiese hasta el cansancio todo aquello. Aunque estuviese convencido de su decisión, se sentía solo; extrañaba a alguien, a ese chico de sonrisa casi permanente y misteriosa, imposible de leer. Sus charlas, su voz meliflua que le convencía de cada locura; sus ojos amatistas. Todas las rarezas y encantos que desbordaba.

¿Qué cosa en el mundo, qué persona, qué problema, qué le resultaría más interesante que el excéntrico Byakuran?

Nada, y viviría con ese vacío.

…

_Sentimiento de hermandad entre personas no emparentadas consanguíneamente. _

…

Era sábado, por la tarde, y con su patética vida social no tenía nada que hacer solo en casa, por lo que estudiaba. Su madre estaba en el trabajo, su hermana "estudiando" en lo de una amiga de la universidad y él allí en su habitación escuchando música mientras desentrañaba una ecuación de química.

Soltó el lápiz y se alejo del papel.

Todo por haber querido ser músico. Admitía que tenía algo de talento, pero había sido un idiota en pesar que ese era su mejor futuro, en realidad no pensó algo como _"lo mejor para mi"_ fue más _"lo que quiero para mi"_ y como era un niño iluso _quería_ la ilusión de ser un músico. Si no hubiera sido por eso, el habría ido aquella universidad y…conocido a Byakuran de cualquier forma.

¿En su futuro, cualquiera que sea, estaba destinado a encontrar a ese chico? Cada vez que comprobó siempre se encontraban, la respuesta por descarte era "si".

¿Él quería eso? La respuesta emocional era "si"

¿A él le convenía encontrarlo? La respuesta lógica era "no"

¿Qué estaría haciendo Byakuran en ese momento? La respuesta fue el timbre sonando.

…

_Sentimiento reciproco de afecto._

…

Su paranoia le hizo acercarse a la puerta tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Se estiro hasta poder ver por el agujerillo a la persona del otro lado, pero no vio nada. Estaba por girarse y volver a su cuarto cuando volvieron a tocar, no hizo nada y a los segundos el timbre sonó de nuevo. Se harto y abrió la puerta de un tirón.

Allí en el suelo había un gatito, blanco y peludo lamiéndose a sí mismo. Se acuclillo para tomarlo.

¿Habían abandonado un gato frente a su puerta? ¿Quién diablos…? –miro a un lado, miro hacia el otro y se encontró con unas piernas largas y vestidas de blanco, elevo el rostro hacia arriba encontrándose con la sonrisa que se le había tatuado en las corneas en el pasado futuro.

—Sho-chan.

…

_Tu y yo. Lo demás es mentira._

* * *

><p><strong> Tal vez lo continúe aunque este en "completed"<strong>

**Me gusta esta pareja, Byakuran es muy cool~ (y demasido sexy con su estilo tan blanco) y me gusta Shoichi, cuando pensaba que era el enemigo era agradable ver su nerviosismo e inseguridades, y que a pesar de eso mantenía bajo control la base de Millefiore.**

**En fin, tienen una relación rara y atractiva con la que espero divertirme escribiendo un poco más así que espero les guste.**

**—Ruku—  
><strong>


End file.
